Guiado por el Corazón
by AntaresLaks
Summary: Un accidente llevara por la duda de cierto Bicho, Camus tendra que esperar y con ello nace un sentimiento diferente en otra persona, llevada desde hace mucho tiempo. CONTENIDO: YAOI-LEMON /Paseen y leean, que soy pesima haciendo esto/


**Una especie de Oneshot o Drabble de unas parejas que jamas se imaginan de Saint Seiya. **

**Milo x Camus y Aioros x Shura. **

**Aunque esta ultima no contiene mucho de que revelar, puesto aqui hablo un poco de todos, tambien de un romance que puede pasar entre Escorpio y Sagitario, basandose un poco en el manga de SS: Next Dimentio. Asi que no aburro su lectura y disfruten. **

**Contiene; Yaoi-Lemon.**

—v

Milo es el santo de Escorpio y custodia el octavo templo, se encuentra entre Libra y Sagitario, a decir verdad había tenido muy buena relación con ambos vecinos después de la resurrección, puesto Aioros era una persona relajada e inocente, aunque Saga le quitaba aquello, en cambio Dokho muy pocas veces pasaba en el templo de la balanza.

El tenia un super mejor amigo, era Camus, que realmente sentía algo por él, pero debido a la manera de ser del onceavo custodio no solía decirle, simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar las quejas de su compañero en referencia a los demás que comenzaban a tener relaciones, hace poco se había enterado y por medio de Aioria, que Virgo y Leo solían ser parejas hace dos siglos, cosa muy extraña.

El realmente deseaba que hace dos siglos su antecesor le dejará un diario, mencionando de una posible amistad o algo mas, pero nada, simplemente había maneras de usar su técnicas, en algunas veces relataba un poco de los demás compañeros y finalmente su alta depresión al ser un traidor, aquello a nadie se lo dijo, puesto no quería que los demás se enterara, que Escorpio había sido el traidor, pero se relajó, y se dedicó a subir.

Estaba dispuesto ir a ver al onceavo guardián, sabía que su visita sería igual que todos los dias, subia solamente unas cuantas horas y bajaba al rodorio junto con Aioria, Death Mask y Kanon, este último se alejaba un poco de ellos debido que tenía un romance. Desconocían quién podía ser la persona que alejaba a Kanon de sus amigos.

Finalmente subió, miró a Camus junto a su discípulo Hyoga, le había asombrado cuando miro al segundo discípulo, Isaak de Kraken. Este último dirigió su vista al mencionado escorpio quien simplemente le entregó una de molestia, en cambio Hyoga lo saludo con una cordial sonrisa y Camus simplemente se limitó a observar, cruzó sus brazos esperando un saludo o algo proveniente del visitante.

—Hola Camus, Hyoga e Isaac —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Hola señor Milo —saludo Hyoga.

—Milo —dijo Camus con suma tranquilidad.

—Hmp... —giro su vista hacia Camus.

—Bueno, será mejor que regrese a mi templo, mil perdone —dijo

Aquello hizo que Hyoga prontamente tomara la mano del escorpión, simplemente quedó confuso. Camus miró curioso a su discípulo e Isaak miro molesto.

—Vamos señor Milo, quédese a mirar un poco de nuestros entrenamientos —pidió el rubio.

—No lo se, eso depende de tu maestro, sabes que no puedo meterme cuando se trata de los entrenamientos especiales —dijo Milo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Supongo que sería una excelente práctica —hablo Isaak .

Aquello sorprendió a ambos maestros, quien en ese momentos Hyoga sonrió animado.

—¿A qué te refieres Isaak? —preguntó el acuariano confuso.

—Me gustaría enfrentarme al señor Milo, si Hyoga ha podido, ¿por que yo no? —preguntó el general marina girando su vista hacia el escorpión.

Milo quedó un poco confuso, mas mirar la enorme ambición del general terminó por aceptar, ambos sin usar armaduras se dedicaron a combatir, podía verse como el kraken le llevaba la ventaja en golpe, Milo esquivaba pero había recibido unos cuantos, asi como habia propinado al general marina.

Pero algo resultó mal...

Milo había pisado mal, provocando que cayera por las escaleras, había llegado al borde del pecado de aquel templo, haciendo que rodara por las escaleras, quiso frenar, pero aquello le fue imposible. Hasta que llegó al templo de Shura, en donde no pasó unos minutos, Camus, seguido de sus dos discípulos llegaron hasta el escorpion, miraron con cierta preocupación, como el escorpión detonaba un poco de heridas y sangre, era aquella fila de sangre que recorría por su cien y bajaba hasta su cuello. Seña de un mal golpe.

—Esto esta muy mal, Isaac ayúdame a llevarlo a su templo, Hyoga avisa al patriarca de esto —ordenó el acuariano.

Ambos afirmaron y prontamente dirigieron a hacerlo.

Para esa misma tarde, ahí se encontraban, Géminis, Sagitario, Aries, Libra, Acuario y el patriarca, en el templo del escorpión, los presentes esperaban tranquilo la salida del mencionado joven de Aries, Mü tenía cierta sabiduría en medicina, debido a los cuidados de Kiki, aquello había sido efectivo en esos momentos, cuando finalmente salió, simplemente reveló las heridas y unos que otros golpes, pero el más notorio era en su cabeza.

—Deberan esperar a menos hasta que despierte, ya que no se que posibles problemas tenga Milo —dijo Mü con tranquilidad.

—Vaya será complicado ver a Milo postrado en una cama durante las siguientes horas —dijo Aioros con cierta sorpresa.

—Quiero pedir disculpas, no pensé que él cayera así por las escaleras —dijo Isaak quien llegaba junto con Hyoga.

—Descuida, son cosas que pueden pasar, para eso estaba el coliseo —esta vez fue Shion, quien giró su vista hacia Camus. —Por ese motivo, Camus quedará al cuidado de Escorpio, así como su antigüedad, siendo buenos compañeros y algo más —soltó de golpe.

Aquello hizo que los presentes miraron confuso.

Aunque pronto Shion miró con una expresión de pocos amigos y prosiguió a relatar su dictamen.

—No quiero escuchar quejas, tambien quiero saber si llega a despertar que me avises lo más pronto posible, quiero saber como paso las cosas —dijo el mayor quien pronto salió de la habitación dejando a solas a los presentes.

Saga terminó por mirar a Milo, si tenía cierto miedo de que algo le pasara, era como su hijo, Saga terminó por irse seguido de su amante, Mü, quien seguiría con la reparación de algunas armaduras que aún tenía que terminar.

Aioros quedo ahí, pensando en cosas positivas y dándole un poco de ánimos al acuario de los buenos motivos que podría tener cuidar al escorpion dorado.

—Supongo que sí, aunque no me gusta la idea sabes, por el simple hecho de que tengo que estar aquí, un templo demasiado caluroso para mi gusto —dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

—No entiendo porque eres así con Milo, tengo entendido de que eran jóvenes se llevaban muy bien, te preocupas demasiado por él y viceversa, ¿porque cambiaste? —pregunto curioso. —Y todo empezó desde que recibiste el diario de tu antecesor —dijo.

—Solamente madure, nada más —dijo secamente.

Aioros noto aquello, simplemente le dio un suspiro y se dedicó a salir del templo, había algo más que debía ser revelado y eso lo sabía el acuariano, los dos jóvenes, simplemente terminaron por dejar el templo por orden de su maestro, ellos cuidan su templo en lo que esperaba que Milo despertara.

Durante la noche, Camus descanso tranquilo, no obtuvo problema alguno en escuchar quejidos o cosas asi, hasta que llegó la mañana, en donde escuchar la voz del sagitario le hizo entrar un poco de molestia.

Se levantó con calma y se dirigió hacia la entrada, en donde miro a Aioros sujetar un poco de comida, prontamente la llegada de los demás hizo que el acuariano tomará un sustos a menos los restantes, que cuando se enteraron del terrible accidente corrieron a saber el estado de Milo.

Camus intentaba calmarlo, aquello había tenido una oportunidad Aioros.

Quien entro y miro con calma al bicho.

Le hizo un poco raro, ahora el joven dorado dormía con suma tranquilidad, parecía que estaba por reaccionar y así fue, miro como el heleno abrió sus ojos con lentitud, intentando aclarar su vista, cuando por fin lo hizo miró al Sagitario. Y con una sonrisa débil prosiguió a hablar.

—Hola... —susurro.

Aquello fue una especie de emoción para el noveno guardián, quien pronto dio aviso, poniendo confuso al acuario ¿a qué hora había entrado sagitario? Esa pregunta se había hecho cuando escucho a Sagitario decir la noticia.

Todos se habían reunidos, Shion agradecia que su diosa no se encontrara ahí, pero a decir verdad, Milo detonaba un aire de confusión, era extraño.

—Milo, ¿no sientes dolor alguno? —preguntó el mayor.

—Bueno, un poco, aunque ¿quienes son todos ustedes? —pregunto confuso.

Aquello hizo dejar con sorpresa a los dorados y patriarca, cosa que terminó por dar los nombre de cada uno hasta que llegó con uno.

—Se quien es él, es Aioros, el es la persona que ha estado conmigo, inclusive antiguamente —dijo.

Aquello hizo un "¡¿QUE?!" en la mayoría, Shion y Dokho miraba confuso ante aquello, puesto no entendían a qué se refería con aquello.

—Si, Aioros, inclusive su armadura la he visto en sueños de hace dos siglos —habló con calma.

—¡Milin! ¡NADA DE LO QUE DICES ES CIERTO! ¡LO NUESTRO ES MÁS REAL DE LO QUE SIENTES POR AIOROS! —gritó Afrodita con lágrimas fingidas.

—¡Maldito floripondio entonces lo nuestro no es real! —exclamó Death Mask.

—¡Claro que si bebe! —exclamó abrazando al cuarto guardián.

—Haber Milo, ¿explicame lo que estás diciendo? —pregunto Shion.

—Si, recuerdo haber tenido un sueño, era yo... bueno creo que era yo, enfrente estaba un hombre de temperamento frío y una cabellera oscura, ojos color azules, sin contar que era... —dudo en decir —Mitad caballo... —silencio.

—Gestalt... —dijeron ambos mayores.

—¿Que? —preguntó Milo.

—Caballeros necesito que nos dejen a solas, quiero conversar de algo muy serio con escorpio, Mü y Saga. Les encargo la puerta, no quiero saber que están espiando detrás de ella —dijo el patriarca.

Los dorados habían salido a regañadientes, inclusive Camus que deseaba saber el motivo de aquello, puesto ¿quien era Gestalt?

Cuando quedaron solos en la habitación, simplemente estaba Dokho, Shion, Milo y Aioros, este último estaba confuso, puesto Dokho no le había permitido dejarlo salir.

—Tal vez tu ustedes no lo sepa, puesto aquello terminó por ocultarse inclusive en los diarios por ordenes de Athena, pero... —silencio y Dokho proseguir.

—Gestalt era el santo de Sagitario, junto con Ecarlate conformaban el pequeño grupo que seguía a Odysseus de Ofiuco, el decimotercer santo de oro, en fin, durante la ausencia de Odysseus, Ecarlate y Gestalt solían entrenar juntos, siempre pasaban tiempo de calidad, hasta que llego el dia en que nos enfrentamos a unos cuantos espectros en el santuario... —silencio el librano.

—Esos tiempos de guerra, ambos guerreros comenzaron a descubrir cosas, una de ellas era el gran poder que se podía obtener si el santo de escorpio se unía a acuario, cosa que Gestalt se enteró primero, cuando se enteró que Ecarlate había caído y lastimado mentalmente, pidió a Acuario que se acercara a él, pudiendo asi, que el escorpio se enamora de Acuario —dijo Shion.

—A final de cuenta, ellos si pudieron sacrificarse, aunque debido a eso... no surgió lo que ellos querían —dijo Dokho encongiendose de hombros.

—Entonces ustedes harán que me olvide de Aioros, porque a decir verdad —bajo su vista —Si siento algo por él —dijo.

Aquello sorprendió al sagitario, en cambio los mayores dejaron con tono de tranquilidad.

—Milo nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ahora decides si deseas quedarte con él, porque de seguro no reconoces a Camus ¿verdad? —preguntó el tibetano.

—La sincera verdad, no, pero me gustaria saber, bueno que Aioros sepa que a pesar de todo lo podré querer, pero tambien quiero saber algo proveniente de él —dijo con calma. Girando hacia el griego sagitario, quien se encontraba sorprendido.

—Bien, entonces que no se diga mas, ustedes dos quedaron ahí, hasta que deseen separarse y regresen a la normalidad —dijo Dokho sonriendo —Bien, vamonos Shion que hay cosas importantes que hacer —dijo tomando del antebrazo a su amante.

Shion quedó de pie, mirando a ambos, cosa que simplemente afirmo y salió de la habitación.

Los presentes se encontraban de pie, esperando una respuesta hasta que finalmente no obtuvieron nada e ingresaron a la habitación, la tensión en aquella habitación era algo tensa, sin contar que Camus, podía notar como el bicho tenía una tremenda mirada de curiosidad.

—Shion... —llamó Dohko quien se encontraba caminando a su lado.

—Aioros sabrá que hacer, no debo preocuparme ¿verdad? —pregunto.

—No... —respondió.

Shion prosiguió a subir, sabia que Sagitario haría bien las cosas, eso estaba claro.

Por los siguientes días, la situación se habian sido mas grande, Milo hablaba con todos los dorados, a excepción de uno, que estaba completamente molesto con él, era raro a decir verdad, pero desde que había llegado esa mañana Aioros cuando despertó el bicho le había hecho sentir molestia al santo de sagitario.

Y a decir verdad, el diario de su antecesor, mencionaba demasiado la cercanía de ambos, pero la relación que tuvo a final de sus dias, habia sido gracia al mismo sagitario, puesto conocía aquella historia, Escorpio y Acuario, uniéndose consiguieron un inmenso poder.

Quedó sentado en la sala de Acuario, había decidido esperar, no tiene porque alterar las cosas, no debía meterse en ideas negativas, conociendo un poco la manera de Aioros, sabía que aquello estaba mal, por ese motivo no movió nada, simplemente dejo que todo fluyera, como el bicho deseaba.

Pero aquello había durado mucho... Si, mucho.

Dos meses, Aioros seguía apegado al bicho, podía verse que ambos bajaron juntos a entrenar al coliseo, así como lo hacía con Camus, bueno, prácticamente, todo lo que hacía con Camus, lo hacía con Aioros. Todo.

Y eso comenzaba a fastidiarle.

Hasta que una noche Camus bajo al templo de escorpio. En donde lo encontró listo para dormir, usando simplemente un pantalón.

Sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas al mirar al griego demostrar su abdomen bien marcado, seña de entrenamientos duros, su mente estaba que se negaba a hacerlo.

—¿Que pasa Camus? —pregunto confuso.

—No, nada, solamente vine a visitarte —respondió de manera nerviosa.

—¿Visitarme? Ya es muy tarde ¿no? —dijo con cierto toque de burla.

Camus quedó en silencio y prontamente se lanzó hacia el griego brindando un beso, que dejó con asombro al escorpión. Camus no se alejaba, su estatura que era más bajo por unos cuantos centímetros, le hacen ser un poco dificil, sin contar que su cuerpo era un poco más pequeño comparado al de su bicho.

Cuando se separó, Camus miró nuevamente al heleno, se giró y salió de la habitación,Milo intentó detenerlo, pero aquello se quedó corto y debido a la sorpresa le terminó por quedar de pie.

Esos días, Milo estaba más confuso que nunca, puesto esos días Aioros había pedido una ausencia, debido que entrenaría a su hermano a las afuera de Grecia, en donde también le darían una nueva oportunidad y así despertar la gran armadura divina de Leo, en esos momentos Milo se encontraba más confuso, nunca le había mencionado a Aioros acerca del beso de Camus, Milo y Aioros no tenían una relación concreta.

Puesto todos decían que salían, pero realmente ¿lo hacían? No, Milo nunca admitían que salían, simplemente admitía que pasaban tiempo juntos, mas no recibían y no regalaba aquellos cariños de pareja, era muy extraño, puesto todos decían que estaban en una relación formal o algo por el estilo. Pero no.

Nada de eso.

Camus estaba más seguro que Milo jamás lo volvería a tomar en cuenta, estaba mas que seguro, así que decidido a eso decidió escribir en su diario lo siguiente, ya tenía un poco de adelanto, puesto sabía que poco el patriarca daría el mandato de escribir el diario a la siguiente generación.

Relato un poco los sentimientos que tenía hacia el escorpión, en donde cada frase que escribía era sacado de su más profundo y frío corazón, que en esos momentos se derrite debido al calor que había recibido gracias al bicho.

Sus dos discípulos habían retirado dejando el santuario con la intención de que Hyoga pudiera seguir entrenando junto a Isaak, esta vez sería en el santuario de Poseidón a menos el pilar que custodiaba Isaak.

Finalmente había podido terminar aquel capítulo de tan solos unas cuantas páginas, hasta que recibió una vista.

Una extraña visita.

—Milo, ¿que necesitas? —pregunto de manera neutral.

Milo miro atento al francés, haciendo que este quedara nervioso y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

—Perdon, es solo que me recordaste a alguien... —dijo. —Solo vine a pasar tiempo contigo, eres el único de todos que no me hecha burla con Aioros —prosiguió.

Aquello hizo que Camus simplemente quedará asombrado, lo guió hasta la sala, en donde lo invitó a tomar asiento.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó el francés —Tengo café, té, agua, leche —dijo con calma.

—Descuida, solamente quiero conversar un poco —dijo.

Camus afirmó, tomó asiento enfrente del bicho, podía sentir la mirada penetrante del heleno, no había nada, simplemente un silencio, hasta que finalmente hablo el frances.

—Y bien ¿de que quieres hablar? —pregunto.

—No lo se, pense que tendrias esa respuesta... —soltó.

—¿Respuesta? —pregunto confuso el francés. —¿A que? —pregunto.

—A lo que realmente siento —dijo. —Siento algo extraño, sobre todo cuando estoy contigo, muy diferente a lo que siento cuando estoy con Aioros —dijo con cierta calma.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —pregunto.

Esa pregunta era algo muy directo, Camus esperaba una respuesta tan buena, se aproximo hasta quedar a lado del griego, sabía que aquello era demasiado comprometedor, pero en esos momentos era algo bueno. Si, uno muy bueno.

—Me haces sentir, nervioso, es como si... —miro los ojos amatistas del francés —Como te conociera, supiera que hay algo más en ti —dijo. —Aunque pienso en todo lo que pasa y pienso que Aioros no merece eso —dijo girando su vista hacia otro lado.

—Explicate —dijo Camus quien seguía mirando al griego.

—Aioros es una persona demasiado inocente, es capaz de hacer sentir bien, sentir esa seguridad y esa ambición de querer proteger a los demás —explico —Y tu... eres diferente, es como si realmente detonarán algo, perdona por esto, pero tu mirada detona lujuria —dijo.

Aquello hizo ruborizar al francés quitando su vista del griego, pronto sintió como había sido sujetado del mentón y lo giró hasta encontrarse con los ojos del griego.

—También, encuentro amor —dijo.

Aquello hizo que Camus quedara en silencio, un beso. Un beso que despertó su instinto.

Ambos prosiguieron, aquel beso, beso que se hacía cada vez más profunda, cada segundo. El aire le hizo falta, haciendo que ambos se separaran, Camus detonaba un rubor que se notaba en aquella piel blanquecina, sus amatistas estaban entrecerrados y sus respiración era agitada, Milo quedó en silencio, mirando atento aquel rostro, su respiración igual de agitada y con un leve rubor.

—Milo, realmente te amo, desee siempre que hiciéramos esto, pero no ahora, no como estas, no con tus dudas —logró articular.

El griego noto como los ojos amatistas se cristalizaron, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, jamas habia visto eso, hasta que se aproximo a él.

—Nunca dudare... —susurro.

Nuevamente un beso hizo que ambos se unieran, Milo recostó al francés en el sofá, su mano viajaban por debajo de la camisa llegando hasta los pezones del francés, pellizcaba y en algunos casos presiona el pezón, haciendo que el francés siguiera sintiendo aquellos placeres, los besos no cesaban a decir verdad, las manos del francés pasaron por el cuello enredándose en los cabellos alborotados del griego.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo como el griego bajaba hasta su cuello besando y mordiendo el cuello blanco del francés.

Terminó por levantar la camisa, haciendo que el cubo se la quitó, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, no estaba bien marcado como el del bicho, pero para el heleno era perfecto, comenzó a chupar los pezones, lamió y pellizcaba. La mente del francés comenzaba a apagarse, inundándose por la lujuria, siguiendo aquellos instintos carnales.

Milo se deshizo de la camisa que portaba, siguiendo con sus roces, lo recorría de manera descarada con sus manos, hasta que finalmente llegó al sexo de este, con curiosidad fingida, bajo los pantalones del francés, escuchando un jadeo, prosiguió a seguir con caricias pequeñas, por encima de aquel boxer mientras besaba aquellos labios helados, el templo de la vasija comenzaba a ser cálido, a cada segundo que pasaba.

La situación iba en aumento, las temperaturas de sus cuerpos iban en aumentos y eso le provocaba ciertos problemas en tener la ropa, Milo terminó por sacarle sus pantalones, prosiguiendo a seguir con su juego, pero aquello fue llevado hasta el sofá, quedó sentado, Camus término sobre él, su cuerpo delgado era perfecto para moverse con sigilo, beso los labios del griego, bajo su mano recorriendo su cuerpo hasta su sexo que era oculto por su boxer, movió su dedo índice acariciando aquel sexo mientras no se separaba del mencionado bicho.

Hasta que finalmente se separó, bajo su boxer y con una ligera caricia en aquella zona hizo jadear al bicho, prosiguió a mover su mano de arriba y abajo, siguiendo escuchando aquellos quejidos, miro con tranquilidad como el griego quería recuperar el aliento, más aquello fue imposible, puesto llevo el sexo erecto del mayor a su boca, haciendo que su cavidad, sintiera aquel miembro.

Siguió con aquella acción hasta que finalmente logró sentir como algo se liberaba el francés se separó, de su boca y por medio de hilo escurría un líquido blanquecino, el rostro que formó el francés había sido demasiado excitante, haciendo que el heleno se sonrojara.

Camus subió en Milo, comenzó a acomodarse, le importaba poco si su entrada no estaba lubricada, estaba deseoso por darle placer al griego.

Se movía con suavidad, puesto aquello era demasiado para él, era su primera vez, era la primera vez que se entregaba a alguien, quería hacerlo con alguien que le diera amor, y Milo se lo habia ganado, mas en esos momentos no podía esperar, estaba desesperado, las manos de Milo se posaron en las caderas del francés, quien se dedicó a moverlo de encima y arriba.

Habían terminado, ambos estaban en la cama, había tenido un encuentro muy duradero, puesto no lo habían hecho más de una vez, las siguientes veces lo había hecho con más calma y aquello había sido algo bueno para el francés.

Milo se levantó con sigilo, sin hacer mucho ruido, se vistio y salio del templo, aun era temprano y eso era algo bueno. Bajo hasta su templo, en donde tomó un baño y se dedicó a recostarse. Sabía que dentro de un dia mas regresaría Aioros.

Y la noche que había tenido anteriormente le hizo sentir cómodo, era como si realmente Camus lo quisiera y como si todo lo que había pasado no era nada más que un sueño, Aioros entendería a la perfección.

Hasta que llego ese dia.

...

Milo sonrió al tener de vuelta a Aioros, pero esta vez habia algo mas, Shura venia con ellos. Aioria corrió hacia Shaka, después de saludar a Milo, el bicho miró confuso al sagitario, quien terminó por alejarlo del grupito.

—Entonces es eso... —dijo con calma.

—Sí, perdona si no era lo que deseas Milo —respondió —Pero el destino es algo muy fuerte que nosotros debemos seguir —dijo con calma.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, me da gusto que hayas encontrado lo que anhelabas —dijo el bicho con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. —respondió.

Aquello había sido un peso menos en los hombros de Milo, pero si sentia un pequeño dolor en su pecho y es que en los diarios no estaba contado, simplemente había sentido aquellos sueños tan reales, pero al igual que hace dos siglos simplemente era una especie de amistad que quería florecer, más aquello jamás floreció por su destino.

Terminó por dar un suspiro tal vez, aquello no sería visto de una manera buena para Camus, así que decidí mejor esperar, no entablar una conversación con el santo de Acuario hasta tener una idea favorable y explicar los sucesos. Y en eso momentos solía bajar al rodorio junto con Death Mask y Aioria quien bebían un poco, bueno el santo de Cáncer era quien bebía a morir y todas esas noches era jalado por el santo de Piscis, que siempre iba molesto a recogerlo.

...

Un dia de la semana, iba saliendo de su templo, pero fue detenido, una voz que reconoció, no se movió en absoluto, simplemente quedó en silencio, mirando con atención a la nada, hasta que recibió una especie de orden.

—¡Milo Antares de Escorpio! ¡Ordeno que te gires y me des la cara! —ordenó el francés con un toque de frialdad.

Aquello hizo recorrer su espina dorsal, lo llamaba por un nombre que el patriarca le había asignado para viajar a diferentes países, puesto por esos nombres estaban registrados.

—¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó ocultando sus nervios.

—Necesito que vengas aquí y me digas la realidad de las cosas —respondió.

Milo miró hacia las escaleras, mandó un mensaje via cosmos, haciendo conocer a los demás que no bajaría hasta nuevo aviso y caminó hasta el francés, quien una vez adentro prosiguió a decirle lo que había pasado.

-Tres horas después-

El templo del bicho se encontraba sumido en el silencio hasta que un gemido ahogado resonó por la habitación. Ambos se habían entregado, Camus había caído en brazos del griego, haciendo que este quedara aferrado en un abrazo, ambos desnudos, Camus escuchaba con atención el corazón del griego hasta que quedo dormido.

...

Para esa misma tarde, Milo había sido mandado a llamar por Shion, quien a su lado estaba Dokho, cuando llego miro que se encontraba Aioros, se aproximo y se arrodillo al igual que el sagitario.

—¿Algo que quieran decirme? —pregunto esta vez mirando a Milo.

—Su santidad, hemos podido arreglar el mal entendido y nosotros estamos bien, a menos estoy tranquilo saliendo con Shura, en cambio... —dijo Aioros quien miró a Milo.

—No se preocupe su santidad, me siento cómodo con la situación, se perfectamente bien, que Aioros necesita alguien que lo ame de verdad, y yo estoy feliz por eso —dijo alzando su vista.

Shion miró a Milo, con aquello noto que realmente el griego estaba diciendo las cosas muy en serio, terminó por retirarlos, haciendo que su estadía regresará a la anormalidad.

—Vez, no debiste preocuparte, Aioros es alguien a que se debe de confiar. —dijo el librano.

—Si, perdon por dudar —se disculpó. —Pero realmente temía que Milo se enamorara de Aioros, porque si eso pasaba, sería un problema, desataron la molestia de la constelación de acuario y escorpio que ellos decidieron que todo esto se llevará a cabo —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Todo salio bien, no te preocupes —dijo.

Con aquello hizo que Shion se relajara, recibió un pequeño beso del libro y simplemente sonrió ante aquello.

Shion estaba más relajado que nunca.

Fin...

—

**Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Seguire trayendo mas trabajos si ustedes dan su conocimiento, por el momento es todo lo que puedo pedir.**

**Gracias y hasta la proximoa **

**3**


End file.
